A Life Changing Tournament
by Darkjumper
Summary: After an accident, 1 family vanished and another family was believed to be dead. After that accident, a boy and a girl make themselves know by winning leagues and Grand Festivals. Now a tournament is coming up and it will be a life changing one. AshxHarem. Rated M to be safe. ON HIATUS!
1. PrologueFlashbacks

Welcome to A Life Changing Tournament

This first chapter has a full summary and a part of the childhood of Ash and Dawn (the prologue).

This story has shippings, so if you ask for a story with shipping's in them you got it. It will start with Pearlshipping and later AbilityShipping and more shippings later in this story. I am looking for somebody who can make detailed descriptions of characters.

Now let this story begin:

(One more thing in this first chapter there is a disclaimer but in the next chapter there is no disclaimer because you know that I do not own Pokemon.)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, if I did I would by rich by now and Ash would have a legendary as his Pokemon. And I would make some stories in a anime.**

**Chapter 1:** Prologue/Flashbacks

* * *

Summary: Ash is betrayed by his friends. They think that he murdered his own mother. Only the Berlitz's believed in his innocence. His mother ended up in the hospital, in a stat that got worse every day, but thanks to his aura, his was able to save her. After that the Ketchum's and the Berlitz's vanished.

A year later a woman named Alexis Smith wins the Kanto Grand Festival, and a man named Thomas Land (or Tom as he likes to call himself) wins the Silver Conference (Johto) very easily. It continued with the Lily of the Valley Conference (Sinnoh), the Vertress Conference (Unova), and the Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn). While Alexis wins the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Johto Grand Festival, and the Hoenn Grand Festival in the same years as Tom wins those leagues.

Their connection they travel together with their mothers, because they were once own as Ash Ketchum (Thomas/Tom Land) and Dawn Berlitz (Alexis Smith).

After the leagues and the Grand Festivals, the two families went to the Battle Frontier, but Ash was under his identity Tom Land. He won the Battle Frontier for a second time and this time he accepted Scott's offer to become a Battle Brain so that the two families could have a home.  
Now a tournament is coming up and Ash and Dawn are going to participate in this tournament under their titles as the Battle Prince and Princess. This tournament will be a life-changing event for some people.

Now some moments of the past from Ash and Dawn's childhood during their vacation in Pallet Town.

* * *

A 6-year old boy is running after a 4-year old girl on a hill in Pallet town.

"_I am going to catch you!" the boy shouted in a playful tone. The boy had black hair, brown eyes and is wearing a yellow t-shirt with a red stripe on the left with matching yellow jeans._

"_You are not going to catch me!" she yelled back in a playful tone._

_He is chasing a 4-year old girl with dark blue hair, blue eyes and is wearing a pink dress with white panties._

"_I will get you Dawn!"_

"_No you will not Ash!"_

"_Oh No?" Ash jumped on Dawn and caught her. They rolled together down the hill_

"_Ash you meanie"_

"_Dawn you know by now that I always keep my promise to a friend."_

"_Am I your friend?"_

"_My best friend."_

"_Awww" Dawn then hugged Ash, as they both blush from each other so close. "You are also my best friend."_

* * *

Yes that is right Ash and Dawn know each other for the summer vacation in Pallet. If you are asking yourself, why is Dawn who is from Sinnoh, doing in Pallet Town, Kanto?

Well as you know Dawn's mother Johanna is a Top-Coordinator wanted to escape to a place without Pokemon Contests. Hoenn was building Contest Halls so that was no option. So, only Kanto and Johto remained (Unova was not known by that time) and from all towns and cities in Johto and Kanto Pallet town was the most quit one. So, with a place in mind the Berlitz family left Twinleaf Town for the summer vacation.

The house they stayed in was not so far away for the Ketchum's, so besides neighbors, they became good friends in no time.

The next year the Berlitz family returned to Pallet, and Dawn and Ash took acting classes together. If you are asking why, they thought it was fun and handy for later, and that became the case because they agreed that if they encountered each other again on their journey later with someone else as their company, they would act as if they do not know each other.

Now a small part from the last year of Ash and Dawn's summer vacation together.

* * *

A 9-year old boy was lying against a tree with a 7-year old girl's head on his lap of the boy lying.

"_You know that it is our last vacation together Dawn."_ the boy said while his hand went through the girl's dark blue hair.

'_Yes I know that Ash.'_ said Dawn in a bit sad tone while enjoying that Ash goes through her hair.

They remained silent so they could enjoy the silence and each other.

'_Do you remember how we met?'_

'_Yes why?'_

'_Well … how do I have to say this?'_

"_Say what?"_

"_Well … the first time I lay my eye on you I … I …."_

"_Yes go on Ash"_ Dawn said while she came up to look straight in Ash's eyes.

"_The first time I lay my eye on you I (he began over again) "I feel something inside of me that I have never felt before."_

"_You mean that …"_

"_Yes Dawn, what I am trying to see is that (he took a deep breath and said) "I love you."_

Dawn as a 7-year did know about love. For example, Kenny loved Dawn she knew that, but she liked him as a friend and nothing more. Another example is how Dawn loved Ash as Ash loved Dawn.

"_I do not know what to say."_ said Dawn a little surprised by Ash

"_I know it, you do not love me."_ said Ash a little sad by the reaction of Dawn.

"_Ash what I mean is … I love you too."_

'_Yes!'_ he thought. Then suddenly he felt something, as he opened his eyes he sees Dawn kissing him, this was shocking him. Ash then let the kiss take over him, as he closed his eyes again and kissed her back with passion.

The kiss ended much to the disappointment of the two best friends/lovers.

"_Dawn I love you and always will."_

"_I love you too and I always will Ash."_

* * *

From that moment they were boy- and girlfriend, that was until they separate. They were again reunited in Sinnoh and from that moment they were again boyfriend and girlfriend but this time secretly, and that moment was in the Pokemon Center after DP004.

* * *

**Time:** After DP004

**Location:** Pokemon Center

In the room of Ash and Co.

"Hey Brock, do you know where Dawn is?" asked Ash

"No. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to her about something."

"I can help you look for her."

"No I will look for her."

"Do you want to take Pikachu with you?"

"No I will let him sleep."

So, Ash left the room without Pikachu to look for Dawn. As he left the room, he ran into Dawn.

"Hey Dawn."

"Hey Ash."

'Dawn I wanted to talk to you about something.'

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I will tell you, but not here we maybe got someone eavesdropping. So follow me."

They decided to walk to the cafeteria.

"Ash do you what to talk about **that**."

"Yes I do."

* * *

**New location:** Pokemon Center's cafeteria

They both sat down opposite each other and they sighed deeply. Then Ash began "It is good to talk to you this time without acting Dawn."

"You can say that again Ash." she said with a smile.

"So how have you been?"

"Well Dawn I've felt better."

"Why is that?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Ash then leaned over the table and kissed Dawn on the lips. After he broke the kiss, he said, "I did not have you on my previous journeys."

They kissed again and after the kiss, Ash said, "It's been long time since I had those sweet lips on mine."

"I miss your lips too Ash."

"So Ash/Dawn…" they both began.

"You first Dawn."

"So we are again a couple?"

"What a stupid question!" Dawn looked sad as she heard the tone where in Ash spoke.

"Of course we are again a couple Dawn.' He said with a smile.

_'I_ _hope_ _this_ _proves_ _it_.' as Ash kissed Dawn with passion.

"But Dawn there is a catch."

"And that is?"

"We have to keep our relation a secret. Not everybody needs to know about us."

"Why not?" Dawn says with a confused look on her face.

'Two reasons, the first reason is Brock, but I think that that needs no explanation.'

"Yeah, I understand Brock. If he find out he'll go nuts." Dawn giggled as she pictured the look on Brock's face when he find out that Dawn is Ash's friend.

"And what's the second reason?"

"The second reason there are more girls that have a crush on me."

"How many?" Dawn asked with anger in her voice.

"There is the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty, the daughter of the Petalburg City Leader May and Salon Maiden Anabel." Before Ash continued he told Dawn about those girls… "But I think that through the journey through Sinnoh that there are more girls that will develop a crush on me."

"Why do you think that, Ash?"

"Well to be honest … I just stay myself." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So it is your natural charm that let them develop a crush on you?" Dawn asked with jealousy in her tone.

"You could say that. But I hope that we still can be a couple." Ash said begging… "Because you were my first love and you know that."

"Ash I cannot stay mad at you and you know that. Because you natural charm is also that let me fall in love with you."

"Thanks Dawn"

* * *

They were again boyfriend and girlfriend through the whole Sinnoh journey.  
While on that journey they continued their acting, but their acting was sometimes no more than how they normally did against each other, an example being their high fives and they helping each other. For Dawn, it was her Contests, and for Ash, it was his gym battles.

There time was good in Sinnoh, but that came to an end as they separate again. They both hoped that they would see each other again soon, and that happened again in Unova

Dawn returned, but this time in Unova, Ash won the Unova League thanks to his lucky charm (Yes his lucky charm is Dawn).

Ash's life was perfect, he had won a major league and two minor leagues, he had great Pokemon, a girlfriend, great friends and a family, but that all changed one day, and that day changed his life forever.

* * *

**So a new story chapter done.**

**AN: Have you noticed that someone from the previous Pokemon series usually returns for 2 episodes, and not a whole season in Dawn's case.**

**AN 2: On the next chapter I will start with a list of the Pokemon of Ash.**

**So see you next time.**


	2. The Battle Prince identity

**AN: For those who are wondering how it is that a 9 and 7-year are dating, people who are in love do not care about age. People can still love each other even if there are a few years between those two people.**

**AN 2: On the end of this chapter there is a list of Ash's Pokemon with those he has captured and did not release, every Pokemon except Pikachu is in their final evolution form.**

**Disclaimer:** for disclaimer see Ch. 1

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Battle Prince identity

"I am here to challenge the Battle Prince and Princess!" a boy shouted.

The boy was wearing glasses with a black frame, a white shirt with a green vest over it, blue jeans and green sneakers. He had teal hair and brown eyes.

The door opened and a woman in her early 40's was standing in the door opening. (Think mother of the player from Pokemon Black and White.)

"Are the Battle Prince and Princess here?" asked the boy.

'_Shit! It's Max!'_ the woman thought in her head. She was first known as Delia Ketchum, but now, she was Kate Land.

"No, they're not here, young one." Delia said in a normal tone to hide her anger to the boy.

"Hey! I'm 14 years old, so don't call me young!"

At the comment Delia, sweat dropped anime style.

"So when will they be back?"

"I don't know." Delia said while trying to remain serious, while she thought of what he and his other friends had done to Ash.

"I can't wait! Where can I find them?"

"First things first; they're separated so you must look in different places. The Princess is out doing some shopping with her mother, so she will be back soon. The Prince, I do not know where he currently is. (Even if I knew I would not tell you.) But something else, do you have all the seven symbols? Las time you were here before you had all the other symbols."

**Flashback**

Max was walking around looking for his traveling companions. One of them was Amy, a 14-year old girl with brunette hair, with two small ends tied up into small pigtails. Her eyes were hazel in color. She wore a light blue top which was underneath a white blouse, with rolled up sleeves. She also wore a pink skirt. She wanted to be a top-coordinator.

Then there was also a 15-year old boy named Jake. Jake had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. His shirt was a standard blue with a pokeball on the front. He wore cargo pganys that were rolled up to his knees. He traveled with Max and Amy so he could get some experience with helping people and Pokemon, so that later he had a head start as a Pokemon Ranger.

They separated after the Gardenia Town Pokemon Contest, to go for Max's 6th symbol, but the enthusiasm of Max was a bit overwhelming, so he took off without looking back to see that his friends were barely keeping up with him. So, after a time running, he was lost, tired, and he had also lost his friends. Max walked back so that he could find his friends, but instead he gets even more lost, but he also found something else.

"_Hey, what is that?"_ he asked himself as he looked to something that was pointing out from the trees.

As Max walked closer to where that thing was pointing from, it was becoming more clear of what it was, it was a tower from a castle. However Max had never seen it before, even on his journey with Ash.

"What is this building doing here? It wasn't here the last time. Let me see what this does here."

Max walked closer to the building and as he got closer, he continued to repeat the question _'What is this building doing here?'_

Now, Max was standing in front of the castle and yelled "Hello somebody here?"

"Yes, somebody is here already. What do you what?" yelled a voice that Max could clearly identify as the voice of a woman.

Max then looked for the source of the voice. He looked up to see a woman with blue hair, but she was standing so tall that he couldn't get a better view of her appearance.

"Are you here for a Pokemon battle?"

"No, why?"

"Are you not taking the Battle Frontier challenge?"

"Yes, I am. But what is this place?"

"In what form is this building made?"

"A castle, why?"

"This is the Battle Castle."

"Never heard of it."

"Young man, tell me how much symbols do you have?"

"5, why?"

"Well tell me how did you find this place with only 5 symbols?"

'Why is there a problem then?'

"Yes there is, because this is the 8th battle location of the Battle Frontier."

"…" Max was surprised that he found the eighth and final location of the final and strongest brain.

"So can I have my battle right now?"

"Of course …" Max then jumped for joy that he can battle the last brain without going first to Anabel and Brandon for their symbols.

"You didn't let me finish" Max then stopped as he heard what the woman said

"Of course you cannot battle right now."

"Why not?" Max asked in a tone of disappointment.

"It's because you have to prove yourself to challenge the Battle Castle. So come back after you have the other symbols." Then the woman left from the roof and left a disappointed Max behind.

After that Max found his friends and told them about the Battle Castle, and they continued their journey.

(A couple of days later)

Max did get the other two symbols he needed to challenges the Battle Castle but it was very difficult to get his symbols. During their journey Jake turned 16 so he could finally become a Pokemon Ranger and Amy had finished the Kanto Grand Festival and decided to take a vacation and left for her hometown New Bark Town, so Max was alone for the moment.

**End Flashback**

'So I have to wait longer for my battle?'

"I'm afraid so, young one."

"DON'T CALL ME YOUNG!" Delia ignored that comment and thought _'You deserve much worse for you did to Ash.'_

"So you will have to come back later."

"How much later?"

"I don't know how much time will take until he is back."

"Okay then, I will be back next week." said Max in a tone of disappointment and seriousness.

"Okay, see you next week young one." Delia said with a bit irony in her voice by "young one".

"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME YOUNG!"

Then Max teleported back to Gardenia Town thanks to his Gardevoir, so that he could stay in a Pokemon Center and train.

* * *

Now for a change of scenery, and to see where the Battle Prince is and what he is doing.

**Location:** Veilstone City, Sinnoh

Veilstone City was getting back to a life-filled state because somebody helped them get rid of a Pokemon that was causing trouble in the city.

**Flashback**

Veilstone City was totally empty. People where hiding in their houses for safety. Not even the Veilstone Gym Leader could do anything to help, since the Pokemon was too strong for her. However, in the middle of the city, there was a man standing in front of the Pokemon that brought all that trouble, along with some of his Pokemon at his side.

"Noooiiirr!" The ominous and dark tone sent shivers down the people inside their houses, but the man was not affected. The owner of this dark tone was a floating figure, who was slightly larger than a man. Its body was a deep shade of grey with yellow markings on its chest resembling a face. Its large hands and cone-shaped head was a lighter color of grey, with a yellow circular antenna on the top.

There was a second Pokemon on his side

"Cario!" the second figure was slightly shorter than a man, standing on two hind legs with a pointy snout. Its paws, face, ears, and legs were black. Its forearms, tail, and parts of its head were an average blue color. Its chest was a yellow patch of fur. It had black markings on its face resembling a mask. Two spikes emerged from the back of its paws and one from its chest, a strange blue glow visible in its palms.

And there was a third Pokemon with him

"Draaaaap!" the third figure was smaller than the first Pokemon but he was bigger than the second. He was standing on four small legs. He also had long arms on both sides of his head and a tail, each having a large and sharp pincer on the end. The people who could see this creature were surprised, because instead of its body being the usual two shades of purple, the colors of its body were a mix of pink and red.

The Pokemon they stood against had mostly orange around its body. Its legs came to a point, the upper legs having a single, segmented blue stripe that goes down to its knees. The orange skin covered everything except its vertically lined back. One of its arms was in the form of two pairs of cord-like tentacles, a red and a blue one, sometimes coiled in a double helix. While the other arm was in the form of bluish-green humanoid arms with a five-fingered hand, there was a red "Y" shape running down the arms entire length. It has also had two trapezoid-shaped "ears" and a short tail.

The man was dressed in a complete black outfit with a hat to hide his face but his hair was visible and it was like his outfit black.

"Drapion, Dusknoir and Lucario, it's time to go to work!" The three shouted in agreement

"Dusknoir sneak up behind him and use Hypnosis on Deoxys! Drapion and Lucario hold him!"

As Dusknoir disappeared in the shadows, Drapion and Lucario ran on to Deoxys and held him. Then Dusknoir appeared and his eye glowed yellow and he then shot hypno waves from his eye to Deoxys, but Deoxys broke free and the Hypnosis hit Drapion and Lucario instead.

'_It's a good thing that I have taught most of my Pokemon that move.'_ the man thought. "Lucario, Drapion Sleep Talk!"

Lucario begin to form a ball of light-blue energy between his hands. Meanwhile Drapion crossed his arms and they started to glow purple. He then slashed it to Deoxys leaving a purple after image.

'_Focus Blast and Cross Poison not bad.' _the man thought. "Dusknoir use Dark Pulse!"

Dusknoir put his hands together and formed a ball of black and purple circles. He then brought his hands forward and fired the beam of black and purple circles from the ball at Deoxys.

All three attacks hit Deoxys, the Focus Blast did not do much damage, but the Cross Poison on the other hand poisoned Deoxys.

'_This can come in handy, but I need to catch him soon, or else things will become worse for it!'_ the man thought.

Then Deoxys' body glowed multicolored and disappeared. Then, he reappeared behind the three Pokemon. Deoxys reformed the helix arm into the human arm and put its hands together in front of its body and formed an orange ball of energy in between them. He then fired an orange flame-like beam of energy from the orb at the three Pokemon.

"Draaaaap! /Cario!" the two Pokemon shouted in pain as the Hyper Beam hit them full on. Dusknoir, being a Ghost type, escaped without injury.

'_That Hyper Beam is quite powerful to hit Lucario and Drapion with that kind of force.'_ the man thought, but then he heard a scream of pain.

"Deooos!" the man then looks to Deoxys and sees that the poison has taken effect on it. Then Deoxys glowed white and disappeared. Then he reappeared beside one of the meteorites and he touched it. Then he glowed, changing forms. It still had the same leg-shape as before, but the stripes are no longer there, and the blue line now runs over his whole leg's length. On each of its knees was a large spike. In place of its arms, Deoxys had a pair of whip-like tentacles that came to a point where its hands would be. Deoxys had triangle-shaped "ears" and a single spike on top of its head. Some of the orange "skin" has disappeared to reveal more of the black, lined inner body, with the lines shown to converge at the crystalline organ.

'_T__hat's weird__, normally __they don't need__the meteorites__ t__o change form.'_ the man thought.

Deoxys put its tentacles together and a yellow ball of electricity formed in between them. It then fired the ball at Dusknoir and the 2 sleeping Pokemon.

"Guys, dodge!"

Dusknoir could dodge the Zap Cannon by disappearing in the shadows, but Drapion and Lucario didn't, thanks to the fact that they were still asleep. As the ball made contact with the two Pokemon, it left a few marks on them.

Deoxys did not waste any time and released a black energy beam outlined with a dark red from the crystal of his chest.

"You need to dodge guys!"

Dusknoir dodged the dark red beam, but Lucario and Drapion were still asleep, so they were hit by the beam.

"Lucario, Drapion! Wake up!" But the two Pokemon stay asleep.

"Dusknoir Future Sight, and after that use Shadow Ball! Lucario and Drapion Sleep Talk again."

Dusknoir's eye glowed light blue, after that Dusknoir formed a black ball of energy and then shot it at Deoxys. Lucario put his hands together and fired a blue ball of energy from them. Meanwhile, Drapion opened its mouth and an orange ball appears in front of it. He then fires an orange beam from the ball at Deoxys.

As the 2 Sphere and the beam approached Deoxys he teleported away and the attacks missed their target, while the attacks causes smoke Deoxys reappears beside one of the another meteorites and he touched him. Then he glows again and he changes; now he is bulky and thick, he has wide legs that are somewhat flat at the end and has a bluish-green spot on each of his knees. His arms are now flat, broad tentacles that cannot be twisted and they hang down to the ground. Deoxys's head has now fused with his body, resembling a helmet. His "skin" has thickened and the skin covered all of his body parts.

'_Now it's in __Defense form__. __I really need to talk to Arceus about this Deoxys form problem.__'_

The top part of Deoxys' head glowed blue and his head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. He then shot himself at Lucario like a missile.

The man saw that Deoxys landed himself at his Lucario and he hoped that he wakes up now!

"Lucario, Drapion, you need to wake up!" and what the man hoped for came true, the two Pokemon woke up.

'_Yes, finally! Let's end this fast.'_ the man thought. "Lucario dodge then Dragon Pulse, Drapion use X-Scissor and Dusknoir hold Deoxys in place with Psychic!"

Dusknoir's eye glowed a light blue and Deoxys became outlined in said color. Deoxys tried to break free but it was no use, since Dusknoir's Psychic was to strong. Lucario put his hands together and a green ball of light appeared between them. He then fired the ball at Deoxys. Drapion crossed his arms in front of his face and his claws start to glow light blue. A light blue 'X' then appeared in front of his crossed arms. Then, he opened his hands, firing the 'X' at Deoxys.

The 2 attacks hit Deoxys and did a lot of damage, especially the X-Scissor. The poison also brought some extra damage.

"Dusknoir continue to hold Deoxys with Psychic, Lucario use Dark Pulse, and Drapion use Shadow Ball!"

Drapion opened his mouth and formed a black and purple ball in front of it. Then, he then fired it at Deoxys. While Lucario put his hands together in front of his chest, an orb of black and purple circles appeared. From the orb, he fired a beam of black and purple circles at Deoxys.

As the two super effective attacks hit Deoxys, the poison caused even more damage. Then, light blue lightning bolts appeared and shot out of the sky, hitting Deoxys.

"Deooos!" Deoxys yelled in pain. The man saw that Deoxys was getting tired from fighting against three of his Pokemon. Then, Deoxys' body slowly started to glow gold.

'_I need to stop him from __restoring.__'_ the man thought.

"Dusknoir quickly use Hypnosis on Deoxys before he starts to heal!"

Dusknoir's eye still glowed light blue saying that he's still is holding Deoxys with Psychic, then Dusknoir put his hands together and released black circles that expanded as they moved towards Deoxys. As the black circles hit Deoxys, his body stops glowing. Then, his eyes slowly closed, and the man heard snoring

'_Good, Deoxys can sure use a rest, especially if he fought against 3 of my Pokemon. I think that I will train him, he is already strong but with my training he will become even stronger.'_ the man thought. Then, he unclipped a ball that was red on top and white on the bottom. He then threw the ball towards the sleeping Deoxys. As the Pokeball hit Deoxys, he was hit by a red beam of light, he then was sucked inside. The Pokeball fell onto the ground, then the ball started to shake at the center, glowing red. The ball then shook a second time, then a third time, then a fourth time. The ball then stopped shaking as the center's red glows stopped, signifying that it has been captured.

The man picked up the Pokeball with his new Pokemon, minimizing the ball and clipping it to his belt and returned Drapion and Dusknoir back to their Pokeball, as Lucario returned to his trainer's side. The citizens of Veilstone City were coming out of their houses to thank the man for stopping Deoxys, but before they came close to him, he threw a red and white ball in the air. From the ball came a creature that was larger than Drapion and Lucario. The creature's body was light blue and had red blade-like wings emerging from its back. Its underbelly was white and its eyes radiated anger, three spikes poking from both sides of its face.

"Salamence, let's fly!"

As the creature know as Salamence prepared to take off, the man and his Lucario jumped on the dragon and with that, they took off, leaving behind a city wondering the same thing:

'_Who was that?'_

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Current location: **Route 214, Sinnoh (In the air)

In the man's hand he was holding the Pokeball of his latest captured, Deoxys. Then he heard a ringing tone. He put his Pokeball back to his belt and took the ringing device from his bag onto his wrist. The device was a black Xtransceiver. As the man looked to the number on his Xtransceiver, he knew who is calling. He picked up his phone.

"Hey Scott, what can I do for you?" the man asked as Scott appeared on his Xtransceiver.

"Well I called you because there is a meeting at HQ."

"When is this meeting?"

"Next week, since not all of the brains have fast transportation."

"Did you already call the other Brains?"

"No, why?"

"Well I can teleport every Brain to HQ tomorrow."

"That would be great because this meeting is important."

"Okay then, call the other Brains and tell them that I will pick them up tomorrow."

"And Scott…"

"Yes?"

"There are a few things. First, you do not need to call the Battle Castle, I will tell the Princess myself. And second I like to have a day to catch up with the other Brains before the meeting."

"Okay that's good."

"I will see you in two days Scott."

"See you in two 2 days Ash."

* * *

Here is a list of Pokemon so that you do not get confused:

**NEW:**

Deoxys **/**. Drapion (Shiny) **Male**. Dusknoir **Male**. Lucario **Male**. Salamence **Male**.

**Normal:**

Blastoise **Male**. Charizard **Male**. Crawdaunt **Male**. Donphan **Male**. Emboar **Male**.

Feraligatr **Male**. Floatzel **Male**. Garchomp **Male**. Gigalith **Male**. Glalie **Male**.

Gliscor **Male**. Heracross **Male**. Infernape **Male**. Kingler **Male**. Krookodile **Male**.

Leavanny **Male**. Meganium **Female**. Muk **Male**. Noctowl (Shiny) **Male**. Pidgeot **Female**.

Pikachu **Male**. Primeape **Male**. Samurott **Male**. Sceptile **Male**. Scrafty **Male**.

Seismitoad **Male**. Serperior **Female**. Snorlax **Male**. Staraptor **Male**. Swellow **Female**.

Tauros **Male**. Torkoal **Male**. Torterra **Male**. Typhlosion **Male**. Unfezant **Female**.

Venusaur **Male**.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Before a meeting of Brains

**AN: As Ash speaks with Pokemon, it is as if he speaks with a human.**

**AN 2: I am also giving Dawn some more Pokemon, so like by the list of Ash's Pokemon, I will give Dawn also so list, starting at the next chapter. **

**AN 3: I will give a list with the ages of the characters.**

**AN 4: It story will not be updated for a while because I am working on the future chapters of this story and I am also working on a new story as well.**

**Disclaimer:** for disclaimer see Ch. 1

* * *

**Ages:**

Ash - 18  
Dawn - 16  
Anabel - 18  
Delia - early 40's  
Scott – early 40's  
Johanna - early 40's

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Before a meeting of Brains

* * *

**Current location:** Sendoff Spring

Two figures stood within the shadows. They saw Salamence land, so they knew who it was. If Salamence landed, then Ash and Lucario jumped off him.

"Thank you for the lift Salamence." Ash says as he strokes Salamence on his head. Salamence then happily roared that could Ash understood as "You're welcome."

Thanks to Ash's Aura, he understood his Pokemon. "Now, return for some rest my friend." Ash said as his returned his dragon to his Pokeball.

"So what was it this time Ash?" asked one of the figures from the shadows. The figure jumped on Ash's shoulder. The figure was a short, rodent-like Pokemon with yellow fur all over its body. Its ears were long and came to a point with black tips. It had a small mouth, which resembled a sideways three; it had black eyes and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms were short and somewhat stubby, with five digits on each "hand". Its feet have three digits. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail was in the shape of Zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail.

"Well Pikachu, it's a Deoxys."

"So if I know you, and I know you better than anybody else you caught him."

"Yes, I caught him."

"So that's another legendary Pokemon that you have."

"That is true Pikachu, but this Deoxys is different than the others I have seen."

"Why is he different?" asked the other figure as he showed himself. The figure's body was a grayish-purple with a purple underside. He has a long, purple tail. He had three round digits on each hand. It had an opposable toe on the inside of his foot, and two others facing forward. It had purple eyes and two short ears. It also had a tube extending from the back of the skull to its spine.

"Well Mewtwo, this Deoxys needed the meteorites to change its forms."

"That is strange, don't you think Ash?"

"I agreed with Pikachu, Ash. That is strange."

"I told you that's strange. Which is why is need your help Mewtwo."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to teleport me to the Hall of Origin."

"Let me guess, you need to speak with Arceus."

"You guessed right Pikachu. So Mewtwo, would you be so kind to teleport us to the hall?"

"But of course Ash."

Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue, then Ash, Lucario and Pikachu's bodies started glowing white. Then, they disappeared.

* * *

**Current location:** Hall of Origin

In a flash of white light, Ash, Pikachu and Mewtwo appeared in the Hall of Origin. Then, in another flash of light, another Pokemon appeared.

The Pokemon's body was white with a gray, vertically striped underside, the pattern of which he repeated similar to the underside of the mane, tail, and his face. His four feet were pointed, tipped with golden hooves. His mane was quite long, jutting away from his head, and his face was gray with green eyes and red pupils. There was a green circular pattern under his eyes. He also had a gold colored stripe on his forehead and ears that pointed up. The neck was quite long, with two pairs of profiles on the sides, and a flap-like function. The underside of the neck was colored white, such as the largest part of the body. He also had a golden cross-like wheel to his body around his round belly. The wheel also had four jewels attached to it.

As the God Pokemon appeared, Ash, Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo bowed to the God Pokemon.

"My Lord." Ash said as he still is in the bowing position.

"What can I do for you, my Chosen One? And you do not have to be so formal, you know that."

"Arceus, I know that and you do not have to be formal to me either." Ash said as he, Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo rose up from their position.

"Arceus, the reason why I am here is because it has to do with the last vision that I had."

"What was it this time Ash?"

"It was a Deoxys, but this one is different."

"Different how?"

"I will show you." Ash then unclipped the Pokeball with Deoxys inside. He then threw the ball in the air and said "Deoxys, come on out!" The ball opened and the DNA Pokemon appeared in his Defense form. As he saw Arceus, he bowed.

"Well Ash, this Deoxys seems fine."

"That's the problem, it seems fine, but I think that there is something missing in its DNA."

"What do you think is missing Ash?"

"Here I will show you. Deoxys change into your Speed form." Deoxys then looked at Ash with a look that said "What do you mean?''

"See, it doesn't know how to change his from."

"I see … that can be a problem. After all, Deoxys are known for their different forms. And the information of changing its form is inside their DNA. So, that means that this one is missing a part of its DNA."

"Can you do something about it?"

"Yes, I can give him the DNA code of his forms, but you have to train him to change to those forms at will."

"Of course, it would be an honor to train another legendary Pokemon."

"So it is settled, I give him the DNA codes of his forms and you train him."

"Deoxys, get ready." Arceus said as Deoxys nodded. Then Arceus started to glow gold. He then shot a gold colored beam at Deoxys. Deoxys began to glow gold as the beam hit him. The gold color from Arceus started to disappear as Deoxys started to glow slowly completely gold. Then, as Arceus returned to normal color, the beam vanished and Deoxys glowed white for 5 seconds. After that, the glow vanished and Deoxys went back to its normal color.

"What was that?" asked Ash, while the other Pokemon though the same thing.

"That beam contains the DNA codes for Deoxys' other forms."

"So can it change its form at will?"

"Yes, he can, but it takes time and training for him to change to his other forms."

"Thanks you, Arceus." said Ash as he bowed to Arceus. He then turns to Deoxys

"Deoxys, be ready for some training! But be warned, my training is heavy."

"I am willing and ready master." said Deoxys, he then turned to Arceus. He bowed and said his thanks to Arceus.

"You are welcome, my child."

"Mewtwo?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"I'd like you to teleport me and the others back home."

"Of course."

"Thanks you." Ash said. He then returned Deoxys back to its Pokeball and turned one last time to Arceus. "Thanks again Arceus." He said while bowing.

"You're welcome Ash."

"Let's go guys!"

"Okay Ash. /Of course master. /Let's go then."

Then Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue again as Ash, Lucario and Pikachu started to glow white. Then, they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**Current location:** Battle Castle, Kanto

In a flash of white light Ash, along with the Pokemon, appeared in the living room of the Battle Castle. The living room had a kitchen big enough to cook for a party of 30 people. The rest of the room had a table where 15 people can sit. A red 7 seated couch, two crème colored chairs, a small coffee table, some cabinets, and a 17-inch television. There were several doors leading in and out of the kitchen.

"It's great to be home again." said Ash as stretched out.

"You can say that again Ash." said Pikachu who was still on Ash's shoulder.

"I can use a rest, master. I've been feeling tired after that battle with Deoxys."

"Of course Lucario, you and the others can go to the other Pokemon in the garden, so you can rest there. And stop calling me master, Lucario. You know that we're friends."

"Drapion and Dusknoir, come on out!" said Ash as he threw to two Pokeballs containing the two tired Pokemon. As the Scorpion and the Gripper Pokemon came out their Pokeballs, they looked just as tired as Lucario.

"Drapion, Dusknoir go with Pikachu and Lucario to the garden. You can rest there."

"We could sure use a rest after that fight." both Pokemon said

They then left through a door that was connected with the living room.

"So Mewtwo, should I return you back to your Pokeball or …" before Ash could finish his question;

"I would like to return to my Pokeball, Ash." Ash then returned him back to his Pokeball. After that, Ash minimized Mewtwo's Pokeball and clipped him to his belt. Ash walked to another door, opened it, and went through. He came into a hallway where both side doors were. As he walked past several doors, he stopped by one and opened the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him, he was now in his room. He walked to a closet, and looked for some different clothes. After all, he was home and therefore, he doesn't have to hide his identity. As he looked for some clothes, he picked a simple outfit: a white t-shirt, some blue jeans and black shoes. His hair was no longer messy and spiky, now it was combed, and it was quite long. Now, his hair comes to the end of his neck.

When he finished changing, he went to the living room, and looked for a small note from his mother. After all, he didn't see her and that means that she and Mimey (her Mr. Mime) were gone. He did find it on the kitchen table, it said:

"_Honey, I'm picking up our shoppers.  
I will be back soon"_

_Love you, Mom_

As he finished reading the note, he turned the TV on. He looked for something interesting to watch. He found something on "Sinnoh Now", and decided to watch this. And what was on Sinnoh Now was surprising, but somehow, he knew that this would happen. (Yes, Ash can receive TV programs from Sinnoh in Kanto.)

"Welcome to a special of Sinnoh Now! A few hours ago, Veilstone City had a surprising visitor; a Deoxys!" (A picture of Deoxys appeared next to Rhonda) "This Deoxys did not like the attention and attacked everyone who came close to him, or the meteorites. Maylene did not want Deoxys to go on a rampage throughout the city and tried to stop him, but the Psychic-type legendary Pokemon was too strong for the Fighting-type specialist. As she was defeated, from out of nowhere this man showed up!" (The picture of Ash in his black outfit replaced the picture of Deoxys) "This man, whose identity still is unknown, fought against the Deoxys and captured him."

Then the boom microphone became visible on the screen, and it hit Rhonda's head.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY CAN'T YOU HOLD THAT THING STILL?!" Jack sweat dropped anime style behind the camera.

"Sorry." Then, Rhonda realized that that were still live. She then tried to act calm again

"If you have any information about this person, or you know this person, contact the local police. More of this subject later today, so see you later on Sinnoh now!"

Ash then turned the TV off. The door opened, and in the doorway, stood Ash's mother Delia, behind her, the shoppers. She picked them up with Mr. Mime.

"Ash Ketchum, it was you wasn't it?!" asked Delia in a worried and angry tone that her son did something dangerous, _yet_ _again_.

"But of course was it me. Who else did you expect, mom? By the way, how did you know about what happened in Veilstone City?" asked Ash in a calm tone. After all, his mother always reacted like this when it involves fighting against legendary Pokemon, or the team Ash swore to stop.

"We heard it on the way back from Saffron City in the car." said a new voice that Ash knew all too well. The voice belonged to a blunette. Her blue hair flowed down her back. She wore a pink blouse, underneath it, a white sleeveless t-shirt. She wore a necklace around her neck that any girl would be jealous of. She also wore light blue pants with blue and white sneakers. On her wrist, there was a light yellow Xtransceiver that also served as a Pokétch. She had C, close to D-cup breasts, her hips were a bit wider than when he saw her for the first time after all those years.

"Hello, my princess!" said Ash as he hugged her and gave a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Ash. Back again I see, and still in one piece." she said while giggling.

"After all the stories that I told you and the others about the legendary Pokemon and the almost destruction of the world, you should know by now that problems always find me, especially since Arceus gave me those visions. I must be there to handle them."

"Yes that is true, but if you count how much you almost died, or did, you can't blame your mother for being worried about you."

"That is true. Why don't you come in? After all, this is also your home, and besides, we need to cleanup what you bought."

They walked further the room in. Then the other woman said:

"Why don't you two talk or play with the Pokemon, while me and Delia cleanup." The woman was like Delia, in appearance. She was around her early 40's and she also was dressed as her, but the only difference was that her hair was blue. People could mistake them as sisters.

As Delia, Johanna and Mimey started to cleanup, Ash and Dawn started to talk

"Dawn, did you leave your Pokemon in the garden?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because they're there now, and so they have more company. Tell me did, you buy something in Saffron City?"

"No, I didn't anything, although I did see something that caught my eye."

"What was it?"

"A ring."

"What was so special about this ring?"

"Nothing, but it was so beautiful. But not as beautiful as this necklace that you gave me." Dawn said while she touched the necklace that Ash had given her.

"Before I forget it, Scott called; there is a meeting at HQ in two days."

"Two days? Why that quick?"

"I told him that I would bring everyone with me. That's why it's in two days."

"Now I get it. And do you know what it's about?"

"No I don't. He only said that the meeting is important and nothing more."

"I wonder?" asked the two mothers.

"What is it mom?"

"Well every 20 year there is this big tournament…" began Delia.

"In this tournament, every Gym Leader, Elite Four member, and the champions of all the regions come together, along with every league winners for the past 10 years, and some more talented trainers." continued Johanna.

"To see who the strongest trainer in the world is." the two mothers finished together.

"Mmmm?" said Ash in an unsure tone.

"What is it Ash?" asked Dawn as she embraced Ash's arm trying to calm Ash down, because if she and Ash had the same thought, then there was a problem.

"Well Dawn if our mothers are correct then our ex-friends will be there as well, and that is a problem." He then pulled Dawn closer to him, as they both enjoyed each other.

"Ash there was a challenger before I left."

"Who was it mom?"

"It was …"

"Oh" Ash said as he lowered his head, then he raised his head back up. Ash's eyes were glowing yellow.

"Ash, what is it this time?" asked Dawn calmly. This was normal for Ash to have this, to them at least.

As quickly as the vision came, it left just as quickly.

"We'll have a visitor in 5...4...3...2...1...0."

A flash of white light appeared as Ash finished counting down. After the flash disappeared, there were two figures, one Pokemon and one girl.

"Thanks my friend now return." As she returned her Pokemon, Ash looked to her and after seeing her different times, he still thought of her as beautiful. The girl had lilac eyes and her lilac hair was combed and reached her neck. She still wears the same lilac colored blouse, but now she wasn't hiding her C-cup breasts. On her neck was a necklace similar to the one Dawn had. She also wore lilac colored jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hello Ana. I was already expecting you." said Ash as he walks from his place on the couch to Anabel.

"So, you were expecting me." she said while giggling "Did you expect this?" she then kissed him on his lips, which he returned. After **that** accident he enjoyed his time with every one of his girls.

"That's not fair! I didn't get one on the lips, so why you well!?" Dawn asked in a both angry and jealous tone as she walks to the two that has being kissing each one for a full minute now.

Anabel broke her kiss with Ash and answered her

"Because I didn't have those sweet lips on mine for a while."

Before Dawn could say anything Ash spoke

"Don't fight you two; you know that I hate to see some of my girls fight with each other. And Dawn …"

Dawn then turned her head to Ash

"If you wanted a kiss on the lips you just had to tell me."

Ash then kissed Dawn on her lips. After a minute, Ash pulled back, much to Dawn's disappointment. After all, Ash knew that if it was longer then the time he and Anabel kissed, Anabel would get jealous.

"Hey! I was enjoying that." Dawn whined childishly as she lost Ash's lips on hers.

"Sorry Dawn, but I know how you and the others get when the other gets more time."

Dawn knew that Ash was right. The last time they almost ripped each other apart, if Ash hadn't stepped in.

"So Ana, what brings you here?" Ash asked as he, Anabel and Dawn joined the two mothers and Mr. Mime back on the couch.

"Are you saying that I am not allowed to visit my favorite Brain?"

"Of course you're more than welcome here and you know that."

"Anabel, back to the question Ash asked, what brings you here?"

"Well Dawn, Scott called me and told me about this meeting at HQ and that Ash would pick us up. So I thought that it was smart to go here, so that Ash wouldn't have to pick me up tomorrow. And Ash, I have a question for you. Do you have any idea what this meeting is about?"

"Well Ana, our mothers think that it's about a tournament that is held every 20 years."

'That is possible. If it's a tournament, I hope that the people there put up a good fight, because I haven't had a good fight for a while."

'Well, we'll see for sure tomorrow. Now, I'm going to train." said Ash as he got up.

"Wait, we'll come too!"

"No, I'm going to train alone, because I have to train a new Pokemon of mine."

"Let me guess … that Deoxys."

"Yes, Ana." Ash gave Anabel a kiss on the cheek as reward of guessing correctly. "Let me guess, you saw it on TV."

"Now you guessed correctly Ash. When you have no challengers, you have to entertain yourself some way."

"Ana and Dawn, why don't you train with each other while I train Deoxys with help of my Bug-, Ghost- and Dark-types Pokemon."

"I thought that you were going to train him to change his forms."

"I'll also do that, but this way he can learn how to dodge using his Speed Form, and reduce the damage by using his Defense Form. And later, I'll help him to increase his change speed and his attacks. But first, I need to increase his type resistance like by all my Pokemon."

And with that, Ash left to the garden along with Dawn and Anabel on his arms. Once in the garden, Ash called all his Pokemon together. Meanwhile Dawn and Anabel started a battle.

"Okay guys, listen up!" Ash yelled at all his Pokemon as they lined up from small to large. "If Lucario, Drapion, Dusknoir or Pikachu it did not tell you, in Veilstone City we caught a Pokemon that was caused problems, a Deoxys to be exactly.'

"So boss, dat's da 6th legendary Pokemon dat you have now." said the ex-Team Rocket member Meowth.

"Yes Meowth. That is true. While he may be a Legendary Pokemon, he still can be make stronger. So, I need the next set of Pokemon to help me with Deoxys' training. So, Crawdaunt, Heracross, Krookodile, Leavanny, Lucario, Scrafty and Volcarona." The Pokemon he chose stepped forward "Drapion, Dusknoir and Lucario, if you three are up for it, you can come with us. Lucario, the reason I chose you is because you fought against Deoxys in Veilstone City."

"Ash what about me?" asked Pikachu as he climbed on his partner's shoulder.

"Pikachu, you can stay here with Buneary." Pikachu cheeks became even redder as he thought of the rabbit Pokemon that he now calls his girlfriend. Yes, that's right. Pikachu returned Buneary's feelings. It was the happiest day of her life; she was so happy that she nearly evolved. But she didn't want to evolve. So like Dawn's Piplup, her Eevee, and Meowth, Buneary was given an Everstone.

"I know that you enjoy Buneary's company Pikachu, and I know that she likes yours too."

Pikachu knew that Ash was right, and he left Ash to go to his girlfriend.

"Okay back to Deoxys' training. Do I have everybody?" the Pokemon he chose roared but the few he left out also stepped forward and asked what they could do.

"I left you guys out because too much Pokemon wouldn't be good." the left out Pokemon knew that Ash was right. After all, a Pokemon could be serious hurt if there were too many at a time.

"Don't worry, you guys will have a shot later." Ash then returned every Pokemon that he needed, except Lucario, and so he left for the training room.

This room was especially built during the construction of the Battle Castle and the idea of this room came from Ash. After all, if Ash and his Pokemon went all out in the garden, it would be destroyed. The room self was also special, because it could change its environment. So can Ash teach his Pokemon to see in mist or smoke, or to turn a field disadvantage to an advantage.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

Ash along with Dawn and Anabel, who were each sitting on each side of him, and the two mothers were talking about what they did earlier.

"So Ash, how did the training with Deoxys go?" asked Anabel as she enjoyed the food cooked by Delia and Johanna.

"Well …" began Ash as he swallowed his food "Deoxys did well. He can dodge using his Speed and Defense Form. We also started with the type resistance training." Ash returned to eat his food but now at a slower pace than he had in the past.

"Anabel, what are you going to do after dinner?"

"Well Delia, like I told earlier. I'll stay here, so that Ash doesn't have to pick me up tomorrow."

"So where are you going to sleep? You know that we have enough bedrooms and clothes in the rooms." said Delia happy to have one of Ash's his girlfriend's sleep over.

"And what about you Dawn? Because one day you sleep in your room and the other day you sleep with Ash in the garden." asked Johanna.

"Well …" they both started.

"They want to sleep with me." The moment Ash spoke those words both, mothers choked on the food that they were eating at that moment.

"What … cough … did … cough … you … cough … say?" asked the two mothers while coughing.

"I guess that you didn't hear. I said that Ana and Dawn wanted to sleep with me." Ash said in a calm tone.

…

"Don't worry, we're still virgins."

That calmed the mothers down. They weren't sure if they were ready to be grandmothers yet. But they knew that Ash did not force anything, especially his girls, into something that they weren't ready for.

"That's a relief." said Delia.

"That sure is." Johanna agreed too.

As they continued with dinner, they talked about what they were going to do. Ash said that he would inform his Pokemon about the next day and who he would take with him. As Dawn and Anabel took a long nice shower, Delia and Johanna cleaned the table.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

Ash had informed his Pokemon and has chosen to take Pikachu, Lucario, Gallade, Salamence, Meowth, Kabutops, Flareon, Dragonite, Primeape and Muk. While Dawn chose Piplup, Buneary, Togekiss, Eevee, Cinccino, her shiny Mienfoo (given by Ash), Mamoswine and Typhlosion. Anabel had already with her Alakazam, Espeon, and Metagross along with her shiny Bronzong (given by Ash as an egg), a shiny Mienfoo (also given by Ash) and a Gothorita (also given by Ash as an egg).

As Dawn was done with her shower and she went through the door that connected her room with the shower, she chose her clothes. Anabel was also done with her shower and she went to the clothes room in her lilac colored bathrobe. In this room, there were several wardrobes, five of them were in use. One was in use of Anabel, another by an orange-haired girl, another by a green-haired girl, one by a purple-haired girl, and the last by a brunette girl. These closets have reserves clothes for when they come by.

While the girls dressed, Ash also took a shower. Like Dawn's room and the rooms of their mothers, his room has also a shower connected with it. He needed a shower, he may be was used to the heat of his black outfit, but it was nice to take a shower after wearing that outfit. And there was also the training with Deoxys, where he was participating. Besides those reasons, he didn't want to smell when his girls slept with him.

After his shower, Ash left for his room in just simple blue jeans, so his bare chest was seen. It had widened in the years and thanks to all the training with his Pokemon, all the travels and fighting against that team, had caused a nice 6-pack. But on his chest, there were also a lot of little scars and a few big ones he got from all those Pokemon attacks he took over all these years. As Ash scanned his room he saw that his king-size bed was still empty and knowing the girls, they would show up about … now

"Well well, what do we have here?" asked a playful and sweet voice.

"I would say that Ash that is ready for bed." said another playful and sweet voice.

Ash turned around and blushed, as he saw Dawn and Anabel both in nightgowns. Dawn was in a light pink one. Under it were blue bra and panties, while Anabel wore a lilac one with matching bra and panties. Though Ash saw them like this before, they were still very beautiful in his eyes.

"Ready for sleep, my beauties?" asked Ash in a playful and sweet voice. Ash got for a nod as answer.

"Let's go then, my ladies." Ash says as he bowed to them as he pointed to his bed.

"You have to get in first …" began Anabel.

"because you are …" continued Dawn.

"our favorite pillow!" they both finished.

Ash climbed on his bed and laid down in the middle. Then Dawn and Anabel climbed on the bed, both on one side of Ash. Dawn was on the left and Anabel on the right. As Dawn and Anabel laid their heads lay on his chest, Ash wrapped his arms protectively around them. And with that, the three entered a great and comfortable sleep.

* * *

**Ash's vision/dream**

Ash was standing in a dark room.

'_Great this again.'_ Ash walked straight and continued to do so. Then, a white light appeared. Ash now saw 14 dark figures. He could see the first six clearly, Dawn, Anabel, an orange-haired girl, a green-haired girl, a purple-haired girl, and a brunette girl. Then he saw those three for a bit, but he remembered them.

'_I need to talk to those three_.' he thought.

Then two more appeared, and he was shocked, but something in him told him that it was to be expected.

'_I thought that those two forgot me after all these years. Oh well.'_

Then the 16 figures disappeared in a dark light, and Ash returned to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**End ****Ash's vision/dream**

Here is a list of Pokemon so that you do not get confused:

**Given away:**

2 Shiny Mienfoo → 1 given to Anabel and 1 given to Dawn  
Shiny Bronzor egg → Anabel  
Gothita egg → Anabel

Dragonite **Female**. Gallade **Male**. Flareon **Male**. Kabutops **Male**. Meowth **Male**.

Mewtwo **/**. Volcarona **Male**.

**Normal:**

Blastoise **Male**. Charizard **Male**. Crawdaunt **Male**. Deoxys **/**. Donphan **Male**.

Drapion (Shiny) **Male**. Dusknoir **Male**. Emboar **Male**. Feraligatr **Male**. Floatzel **Male**.

Garchomp **Male**. Gigalith **Male**. Glalie **Male**. Gliscor **Male**. Heracross **Male**.

Infernape **Male**. Kingler **Male**. Krookodile **Male**. Leavanny **Male**. Lucario **Male**.

Meganium **Female**. Muk **Male**. Noctowl (Shiny) **Male**. Pidgeot **Female**. Pikachu **Male**.

Primeape **Male**. Salamence **Male**. Samurott **Male**. Sceptile **Male**. Scrafty **Male**.

Seismitoad **Male**. Serperior **Female**. Snorlax **Male**. Staraptor **Male**. Swellow **Female**.

Tauros **Male**. Torkoal **Male**. Torterra **Male**. Typhlosion **Male**. Unfezant **Female**.

Venusaur **Male**.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

Hello Darkjumper, here with a few notes about this chapter.

The original idea was this and the next chapter together, but I found it too long. So this and the next chapter are now separated. And this chapter is the longest chapter that I have ever written.

And I will explain later in this story how Ash and Dawn can take more than 6 Pokemon at the time with them.

So see you later …


End file.
